


Trust Lies Bleeding

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/39696707581/in/dateposted-public/">
    <img/>
  </a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust Lies Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/39696707581/in/dateposted-public/)

The Pretender latches on,  
Its greedy mouth feeding on the marrow of my innocence.

Icy hands stab shards of broken promises into my still beating heart,  
Each cut exposing the pulsing veins of our shattered friendship.

Rivers of red flow from the jagged wounds,  
Bloody tendrils of deceit staining my fragile soul.

Defiled, I choke on the bitter pill of disappointment,  
The acerbic tang coating my tongue with regret.

Why did I foolishly believe?


End file.
